This invention is a device which was developed to treat nocturnal enuresis and belongs to the scope of the medical devices industry.
Currently, nocturnal enuresis is treated with medication or with the use of an enuresis alarm, the latter being the best long-term treatment. This is because this unit trains the person to inhibit bladder contraction during the sleep, producing a lasting result. Although this treatment is well-established and used around the world, several problems prevent many individuals from obtaining therapeutic success. These include those who usually take weeks to train their reactions, and during this period, remain urinating in bed, which leads many to give up the method. Besides, other family members wake up because of the alarm, resulting in emotional distress and family conflicts.